


Does it get better? (No, maybe, you’ll have to see)

by Childoficarus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Female Peter Parker, Forced Sterilizing, Natasha Romanoff is a Good Bro, Other, angst & hurt/comfort, radiation, thats about it, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: Fingers dance along the stomach of one Penny Parker, eyes unmoved and unblinking staring up at the top bunk of her bed. Food laid beside her cold and long forgotten as her fingers sill lazily traces her scarred skin.Or Penny finds out the Spider bite makes her unable to have kids and it fucks her up real bad.Thankfully there’s another Spider gal there who can help her through it.





	Does it get better? (No, maybe, you’ll have to see)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m not dead

Fingers dance along the stomach of one Penny Parker, eyes unmoved and unblinking staring up at the top bunk of her bed. Food laid beside her cold and long forgotten as her fingers still lazily traced her Scarred skin.

May had left a while ago, Mr. Stark too. A few other came to visit her, after the revelation. Sam, Clint, Bucky. Bruce even coming to apologize even though she would have found out anyway. 

_ (It’s better to know now and get over it sooner than later) _

It’s not like Penny ever thought much about kids, she thought maybe before the bite that maybe someone would love her enough to marry her and have kids. But then the bite happened, and protecting people became her number one priority in life school in second because both Aunt May and Mr. Stark would kill her if she dropped out or her grades dropped. 

But knowing the fact that she  _ cannot  _ have children even if wanted to, that the radiation killed all chances of her being able to have that hit hard.

_ (Adoption, surrogate, foster.)  _ her mind supplied but it didn’t help ease her.

Her door made a familiar creaking noise and she caught a glimpse of a mob of red hair out of the corner of her eye and the dip of the bed.

She hears a sigh and feels eye on her but her own don’t leave the top of the bunk. 

“When you graduate the red room, the  sterilize you.” Penny’s eyes snap to Natasha’s, her green eyes shown with understanding. “I didn’t quite… process it, until Clint recruited me for SHIELD. Until Fury made a quip of retirement and family. That’s when it hit. That I had that choice  _ taken  _ away from me.” Natasha clears her throat carrying on. “I tried to not let it get to me. I told myself it didn’t bother me for years why should it now? But it did. I was bad, so so bad.” A wet chuckle leaves her lips, Penny sits up to scoot over to the older women.

“Clint found me one night after it hit me worse than usual. At the time I was still cautious around him but he went on to explain how things were different at SHIELD and how he was my friend. And.. I did I explained. And he got really quiet and…” 

“And?” Penny’s voice is scratchy. Unused. But curious after the women trailed off.

“And he just hugged me. He said that when he had kids I was gonna be the aunt, the best aunt ever.” She Said smiling, thinking about Her nieces and two nephews their squeals each time they see her, Penny’s eyes lighting up when seeing her. Penny smiled too.

“And you did.”

“And I did.” Still smiling, Penny watched Natasha’s thumb rub circles into her wrist.

“Hey Nat?”

“Yes?”

“Does it get better?” Natasha looked Thoughtful for a moment. Before nodding.

“Yes, it does.”

Penny nods.

“Okay.”


End file.
